Are You Ready to Kick Some Ass Together
by eljack
Summary: Mercedes Jones is not who she says she is. She is Mercy by day and Siren Song by night. After her parents miss her graduation Sam learns the truth about the Jones family. It's a secret that has been protected for over 12 years. Now with her family in danger Mercedes must reveal her true identity, and call in backup in the form of a witch she calls B.
1. Siren Song

Mercedes Jones was pissed. Neither her parents nor her brother made it to her graduation after they all swore that they would. Her mother, Donita Jones, had called her two days before the ceremony and said that she had to stay in California for a few more days. Some up incoming artist lost his voice 3 days before his debut performance on Ellen, and apparently her mother is the only vocal coach that can get him up to par in time for the show. Donita congratulated her, and promised to check in later when she got a chance. She knew that her mother was the best vocal coach in the business and that she was always working, but dammit couldn't she take off of work for one weekend to see her only daughter graduate? She was able to make it to her brother's graduation three years ago, why not make it to hers now. Speaking of her brother, where in the world was he? Oh that's right David Jones was at training camp. He told her a few days ago that he wouldn't be able to make it. He said as captain of his team he had to lead by example, and if none of his teammates were taking leave than neither was he. At least she heard from her mother and brother. She hadn't spoken to her father in over a week. The last thing he said to her was, "Baby girl, I promise that I will be there. Nothing short of death or the end of the world could keep me away."

Well that man better be in grave danger because here she was all alone watching her friends all being happy with their families. Ok technically she wasn't alone because she had Sam with her, but it wasn't the same. She loved Sam and was grateful for his presences, but he wasn't her family. Not yet anyway. Mercedes knew that her parents worked hard to be able to protect and provide for her. She understood that was the reason they were hardly ever home, but sometimes a girl just wants to be with her family. After a small sigh Mercedes put on a smile and tried to be happy for herself and for her friends. Suddenly she felt an arm around her shoulders. She looked up and saw her boyfriend gazing down at her thoughtfully. "You ok?" he asked. She nodded.

"I'm fine. I just wish that they were here, you know?" Sam pulled her in close then kissed her forehead.

"You're mom said she would be home as soon as she can, and I'm sure that your dad has a good reason for not being here." Before Mercedes could respond she was pulled out of Sam's arms and into a big hug from her surrogate father, Burt Hummle. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around him. Mr. Hummle treated Mercedes as if she was the daughter that he never had. No matter what time of day or night, day of the week, or if she and Kurt were even on speaking terms, Burt's door was always open for her. Whenever she couldn't reach her own father to ask for advice Burt was the one she turned to.

"Hey kiddo! Look at you all grown up. It seems like just yesterday you and Kurt were sitting in your footie pajamas giggling as you ate popcorn and had a Disney Princess movie marathon." Burt laughed as he rocked them back and forth.

"That was just yesterday dad. In fact it was last night, like 13 hours ago." replied Kurt as he and Blaine approached the trio. Burt loosened his hold on Mercedes just to quickly pull Kurt into them. Carol soon joined them followed by Finn and the Berry clan.

"Jump in here Carol and Finn." Burt commanded. Finn smiled then put his arm around Mercedes' shoulder as Carol stepped in next to Kurt. "Leroy," Burt began, "Can you snap a picture of me and my family?"

"Of course, and what a handsome family you have." Carol handed her camera to Leroy and he took a picture of the smiling group. After a few more forced photos with the groups ranging in size and people Kurt was finished.

"Ok enough. We will be taking our leave now. We have to get home and freshen up for Satan's, I mean Santana's after party." Kurt said as he pulled Mercedes and Blaine out of Burt's grasp. "We will see you all later, maybe at 12 tomorrow to have a nice lunch." Mercedes, Sam, Kurt, and Blaine made their way to the parking lot together. Kurt linked his arm with Mercedes' and asked. "Are you ok? I mean we knew your brother and mom weren't going to make it, but how are you feeling about your dad?"

"I'm ok. I guess he had trouble leaving Rwanda." She replied

"I still think that your dad being a missionary dentist is weird. I never even knew that that was a thing. I thought only churches and doctors went to help in foreign countries. How did your dad even get into it?" Blaine asked.

"People need dental health just as much as they need medical health in those countries. My dad was watching on of those feed the children commercials one night and decided the people there needed one good dentist more than Lima needed another dentist. So off he went." Mercedes explained.

"Blaine and I will be seeing you two at the party right?" Kurt inquired as he opened the driver seat to Baby.

"Of course. Sam and I will be there with bells on. Just because my immediate family isn't here to celebrate with me doesn't mean that I am going to miss a chance to celebrate with my second family." Kurt blew her a kiss and drove off as Mercedes and Sam got into her car.

"You know we don't have to go if you're not feeling it right?" Sam said as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"I know, but I would rather be there at least pretending not to be mad than sitting at home wallowing in self-pity. Besides I want to dance all up on my man. If you didn't know he has this move called the windy city and I'm ready to be blown away." She finished while throwing him a coquettish wink.

"Girl you don't need a party to get on all of this." Sam ran his hand seductively down his chest. "When we get to your house I can show you all of my Wild Stallion moves. No need to leave."

Mercedes laughed and shook her head. "The party is the pre-show. When we get back I expect the main event to be the performance of a life time."

Sam smirked. "Be careful what you wish for. Last time you asked for a big show you lost your voice, and had to lie to your mamma about having a sore throat from screaming on the Tilt-a-whirl at the carnival."

Mercedes' phone vibrated and chimed from inside her purse interrupting their banter. "Could you read that text for me Sammy?"

Sam pulled out her phone and read the message out loud. "Congratulations on the graduation. Wish I could be there. Love always. B." He looked at Mercedes puzzled. "It's from an unknown number. Who is B?"

Mercedes smiled and got a far off look in her eyes. "She is a really good friend that I haven't seen in a while."

"A friend you say. A female friend? That one text seemed to make you awfully happy."

"Yes Sam. She," Mercedes said stressing the pronoun, "is a really good friend from when I used to live in California as a little kid. I'm just surprised yet glad that she remembered I graduated today."

"Why didn't I know that you used to live in California when you were little? I thought you always lived in Lima."

"My family and I moved to Lima roughly after my dad started to do mission work. My parents thought that Lima was a nice safe town to settle in."

"Is that why you want to go to UCLA, so that you and B can be with each other again?" Sam asked while pouting.

"No her family moved about the same time as mine. They moved to Virginia or someplace."

"Do you think I could meet this B some day? If she can produce that kind of smile after the type of day you've had she must mean a lot to you."

"Maybe. She's like my sister from another mother."

"Don't you mean sister from another mister? That one rhymes." Same corrected. Mercedes just smiled and continued driving. They made it to Mercedes' house in plenty of time to get dressed for the party. They chose to shower and dress separately because they knew that if even a small bit of flesh was revealed while in the same room they wouldn't make it to the party. Well in truth Mercedes decided and Sam just had to deal with it. Once both teens were dressed and ready they walked over to Santana's house, which was just a few houses down from Mercedes'. Walking up the crowded drive way they could hear the music blasting from inside. Mercedes rang the doorbell and they waited for a response.

"Do you think we should just go in? I doubt they even heard that." Sam asked just as the door was yanked open by a clearly tipsy Santana.

"Bout time you got here Weezy. Bring that fine guppy lipped arm candy in here so we can show these fools how to really shake some ass." Santana shouted over the music, and then turned to head back to the party.

Sam and Mercedes shot each other a look and laughed. "After you mi 'lady." Sam said with a sweeping bow then followed her inside.

The party was bumping. It wasn't just the glee kids like Mercedes expected. Half of the graduating senior class was there plus most of the football and cheerleading team. There was hardly a place to stand let alone dance. Sugar came up to them with two drinks in her hand and shouted, "Welcome to Santana's party. Here are your first drinks of many tonight. House rules are as follows: get your freak on anywhere but Santana's room or her parents' room. If you are going to be sick you better find a toilet or a sidewalk 'cause San don't clean up nobody's vomit. Break anything and Snix will break you. No drugs, cause San doesn't have the time to explain away your leftovers to her parents. Other than that make it do what it do baby." Sugar finished her speech with her best Santana impression.

"What are you doing Sugar?" Asked Sam as he and Mercedes took the drinks offered to them.

"Santana has made me a co-host and it is my job to get everyone their first drink and tell them the rules. Artie and Mike are the enforcers." Mercedes looked across the room to see Artie chatting up one of the cheerios and Mike was on the floor dancing with Tina, both clearly past their first drinks of the night. It didn't seem like they would be enforcing anything.

"Sugar!" Santana yelled across the room and nodded her head towards some newcomers.

"Motta has gotta go," and with that Sugar raced over to the makeshift bar leaving the two alone.

"Now if I'm not mistaken you were wanting to get all up on this earlier today." Sam said after gulping down his drink. "Is that still the plan?"

Mercedes took a sip of her drink, set it down on the table, grabbed Sam's hand, and lead him to the dance floor. "The question good sir is, are you ready to be twreked like never before?"

After the police had been called for the third time for noise disturbances Santana's party was shut down at about 3 in the morning. Mercedes ushered the guest out as Sam and a few of the other glee kids helped clean up. It seemed that the party was too much for the host and co-host because both were passed out on the couch. Mercedes came back into the living room.

"That's it." She started, "everyone has left with either a designated driver, or are in a cab. So Sam and I are going to head out."

Kurt stepped over a passed out Blaine and hugged Mercedes to him. "I don't know how drunk you are so I'm going to remind you to use protection. I can see by the way Sam is looking at you and the door that he is ready to be intimate. No one is ready for Samcedes babies so please wrap it up."

Mercedes pulled out of their hug. "Boy please. No glove no love is my motto."

Sam wrapped his arm around Mercedes. "Let's go babe. I have plans for you." Mercedes let out a small giggle and waved to the few remaining glee kids as Kurt escorted them out.

"See you all for lunch at 12 right?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah we'll be there." Mercedes replied. Then she and Sam made their way back to her house. Every few steps Sam would stop and turn Mercedes so that he could kiss her. "Sam," Mercedes moaned out as he pushed her against her front door. "If you don't stop we won't make it inside." Sam let her go so that she could fish her keys out of her pocket and open the door.

Sam went to reach for her again, but was stopped by a robotic disembodied voice, and a flashing red light. "State your name." The voice said.

Sam was puzzled. "What the hell was that?" He asked looking around.

"Name and voice not recognized. State your name."

"Mercy did you get a new alarm code?" Sam asked looking at his now ashen girlfriend.

The voice rang out again, "Name not recognized. This is the last chance before the message is deleted and the security is activated. State your name."

Mercedes quickly slapped her hand over Sam's mouth before he could speak. She called out loud and clear, "Siren Song Fury." Sam stared at her. His confusion was plain to see on his face.

"Access granted. Your message will soon begin." Sam's eyes widened in shock as the red light stopped flashing, the picture of Mercedes and her brother started to turn inside the wall and a large television screen replaced it, and a key board sprouted right beneath it.

"Mercy what is going on here? Why is your house talking to us? Siren Song Fury?" He asked his words mumbled under Mercedes' hand. She didn't answer she just kept her eyes on the screen and removed her hand from his lips. Soon a bald Black man with an eye patch came into focus on the screen. Behind him people were screaming, lights were flickering, and guns were being shot. However, the man seemed to be oblivious to it all. "Is that? I mean it can't be…right?"

Before Sam could formulate his sentence the man started to speak. "Siren Song, our headquarters is under siege. Thus far none of my team has been able to stop them, and many of our people are already dead. Some of us are being taken as hostages."

"What the hell?!" Sam shouted. "Why is he on a screen over your fire place? Why is he calling you? What is a Siren Song?"

"Sam please!" Mercedes whispered harshly as she concentrated on the video before her.

"I need you to get in contact with Nature's Servant and fulfill a search and rescue mission. All that I can tell you of the enemy is that they are unfazed by all of our weapons, they appear out of nowhere with no prior warning, their eyes our completely black, and they can take the shape of anyone. At the end of this message you will receive our current coordinates. I ask you to hurry and be safe." The man paused in his speech. His eyes taking on a remorseful gaze. "Baby girl I'm sorry I missed your graduation. I hope you enjoyed yourself today."

Just then a short woman with eyes of black appeared behind him and grabbed him by the collar. "It's your turn now Director."

The man lifted a gloved hand grasping a pistol behind him and shot the woman in the face. "Not yet motherfucker," he grunted out as she dropped him to the floor. He raced back up to the camera and computer system in front of him. His hand working furiously over the keys. He looked back up to the camera just as the woman was reaching for him again, her face back to its original form. "Nick Fury over and out." Then the screen went black.

For a long minute neither of the teens made a sound. To stunned to move or speak. The robotic voice rang out once again propelling Mercedes out of her stupor. "Here are the coordinates sent to you by Director Fury. What shall I do with them?"

Mercedes sprang into action. She moved to the keyboard over the fire place and began to type. "Computer, send the coordinates to the jet and bring up the elevator."

"Right away Siren Song." Sam jumped as a loud clang was heard and a large square section of the living room floor began to rise bringing up with it a set of glass doors leading into the elevator.

"Mercy?" Sam said slowly. Mercedes seemed not to hear him and instead continued to work on the keyboard. She punched in several passcodes bypassing the security of the house. "Mercedes what are you doing?"

She didn't look up as she answered. "Opening the weapons hatch."

"Weapons Hatch? Why do you have a weapons hatch when you won't even go hunting with me?" Sam mumbled softly to himself. The wall to their left began to shake and separate. Behind it was another wall with several drawers filled with weaponry. Mercedes marched to the opening and grabbed a bag hanging from a hook. She began to fill it with several guns, knives and other gadgets that Sam had never seen. She then took four gun holsters from the shelf. She stuffed two in the bag, fastened on over her thigh and the last one she slipped over her shoulders. She slid two more guns in her shoulder holsters and one in her thigh holster. She grabbed a small revolver and a case of bullets and handed them to Sam. He didn't take them he just stared at them then looked back to her.

Mercedes huffed then grabbed both of his hands and placed the gun and bullets in his palms. "Have you ever shot a gun before?" She asked him. He continued to just stare at her with his mouth gapping. "Sam, have you ever shot a gun before?" She asked again. He nodded his reply. "Good. This is just a precaution. I doubt they are, but If whoever was after my dad and the S.H.I.E.L.D agents is on the way I want you to have something to protect yourself. I don't know what good a gun will do though. I mean you saw the video." Mercedes reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone.

"Dammit Mercedes what is going on. What do you mean your dad? Answer some of my questions!" Sam demanded.

"I will Sam just hold on." Mercedes lifted the phone to her ear and waited for the other end to pick up. "Hey B, dad has been taken. I just received a frantic message from him as S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters was being attacked. He needs us for a search and rescue." She paused letting B respond. "Send me your address and I'll be on my way. Later." She hung up and looked at Sam.

"Nick Fury? B, as in the girl from earlier? What do you all have to do with this?" Sam asked his eyes pleading for clarification.

"Nick Fury is my father, and B is Bonnie Bennett, my half-sister."

**AN: Thanks so much for reading this. This is the first time that I have written fanfiction. A few of the ideas I got are from different Tumblr post. Like Nick Fury being Mercedes father, and Bonnie being related to Mercedes. This story has been in my head for a while now and I just wanted to share it with you all. It's going to include 5 fandoms in a couple of ways. The first three I'm sure you can tell are Glee, The Avengers, and The Vampire Diaries. The other two will be seen in future chapters. So if you liked this story please keep an eye out for future updates. Also like I said this is my first time writing a fic so if you have any helpful tips or suggestions please leave a review and let me know. **


	2. A Tale of Two Sisters

**AN: I don't own any of the characters you will be reading about, and any spelling or grammatical errors are all mine. I tend to get a little comma happy so please ignore any random comma placing you see. Now on with the show. **

The two teens stared at each other for what seemed like eternity. Mercedes could read the confusion on Sam's face as he tried to work through what she just told him. She wanted to explain everything to him, but she didn't have time. She walked away from her boyfriend and headed towards the elevator. Before she could get too far Sam's hand shot out and wrapped around her forearm.

"Wait." He stammered. "Your dad is a dentist. A dentist! Not a bad ass world saving hero. You have a brother not a sister. I've met him, and his name is David. Who is Bonnie?" With every question Sam's voice got louder and angrier. "What the hell Mercedes? What is happening here?"

Mercedes flinched at his tone, but she gently pried her arm out of his grip. "You deserve the truth Sam and I promise to tell you later, but I have to go now." She started to leave again.

"Mercy you can't just leave like this. Please." His voice softer now as he implored her for the answers.

Mercedes gave a harsh sigh. _Damn him,_ she thought to herself. She couldn't deny him anything when he sounded so wounded. She turned to face him. Mercedes grabbed his large and calloused hands, and she lead him to the couch by the fire-place. "I want to tell you everything, I really do. I just don't have time, and in all honestly the less you know the safer you are. However, I know you won't rest until I tell you something. So here goes the cliff notes version. My father is Nick Fury and my mother is a siren."

"You mean like the creatures that lure sailors to their death? Mama Jones kills people! If she is a siren does that make you one?" Sam interrupted scandalized. He recoiled from her and pulled free from her grasp.

"No Sam, my mother doesn't kill people."

"Sirens make people fall in love with them by singing to them. Do I love you because you forced me to? I mean that night you sang _Aint no Way _I was ready to fall at your feet in worship." Sam questioned.

Trying to hide her hurt with irritation she replied, "I would never do that to you. Forced love isn't really love, and I'm not that kind of person. You know me Sam. Sirens, like humans can be both good and evil, and I'm not evil. This will go a lot faster if you wouldn't interrupt me."

Sam looked sheepish and nodded his head. "I'm sorry. It's just I've never heard of a good siren. Please continue."

Mercedes nodded back. "My mother was born a siren in a noble Light Fae family. She met my father when she was a student in New York and he was just a young CIA agent working his way up the ranks. They hated each other at first, but opposites attract and love was soon in the air. Not long after they started dating my mother became pregnant. The fae aren't meant to mix with humans, and many fae look down on the relationships. My parents ran away together and moved to California. When her father found out about my brother he forcefully took her back home with him. My grandfather kept them apart for over three years. In those three years my father met another woman, and they had my older sister Bonnie. My mother was able to sneak away from her family and found my dad again. I never got all the details, but somehow they worked it out, and my father and mother got married. Roughly two years later I was born. That same year my father became an agent for S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Is she a siren too? Your sister that is." Sam asked.

Mercedes gave him a reprimanding look, but answered his question anyway. "No, her mother was a witch."

"A witch?" Sam shouted. "Wow who knew Nick Fury had a thing for the supernatural."

She ignored his comment. "The adults were able to get along without any hard feelings, and they raised the three of us together. Bonnie and her mother moved into the house right next to ours."

"y'all kind of had a _Big Love_ thing going on. Wanky."

"Sam." Mercedes huffed.

"Sorry. I'm a church mouse. You won't hear a peep. Not a single sound will fall from my lips. Who will be talking? Not me!"

"Sam!" She chided.

"Right. Church mouse." He whispered. Then he mimed zipping and locking his lips.

"Are you done?" she asked. Sam nodded. "As I was saying. We were one big happy family. The only difference was, as other kids were playing with their toys and learning how to catch a ball my siblings and I were learning about weaponry and martial arts. My dad became the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. when I was six. When I was seven the lackeys of a criminal my dad put away attacked our house. Both my mom and dad were out-of-town at the time. Bonnie's mom was knocked unconscious, and Bonnie was almost killed. If it wasn't for David finding one of daddy's guns and taking out the intruders we would have all died. Our parents decided that it was no longer safe for us to be together, and daddy erased all of our information from the government databases. Essentially Nick Fury's family died in the home invasion. My mom, brother and I moved to Lima. I'm not sure exactly where Bonnie and her mother moved to. We weren't allowed to know each others' addresses. It was safer that way. I haven't seen Bonnie in seven years. That was that first text we've exchanged in months. We are only allowed limited interactions. Supposedly it's so other people won't be able to connect us, and find out who we are related to. I really miss her." Mercedes paused in her tale, briefly lost in thought.

Sam took the opportunity to ask the question that had been running through his mind since they walked in the door with the flashing lights. "Who is Siren Song?"

Mercedes shook off the haze of the past and blinked up at Sam. "I'm Siren Song. It's my code name. My dad decided that my siblings and I would become a secret special ops team. No one would know about us but him. He put us in the .S.H.I.E.L.D. database under special encryption codes. In the time of an emergency and if all of S.H.I.E.L.D. was compromised he would lift the encryption, and we would then be granted access to all of S.H.E.I.L.D's files and buildings. That time is now. I really have to go now Sam. The longer I stay here the colder the trail will get."

Mercedes stood up and grabbed her bags. She walked back to the keyboard over the fire-place and began to type with her free hand. "Computer, has Nature's Servant sent in her address?" The screen began to flip back around to the picture of Mercedes and her brother. The weapons hatch began to fold in on itself and push back into the wall.

"Yes the address has been received. Shall I program it into the Jet's GPS?" The robotic voice from before spoke again.

"Please do." Mercedes replied. She walked over to Sam, stood on her toes, and laid a soft kiss on his lips. "I know this is all a lot to take in, and I'm sorry you had to find out like this. I was going to tell you, it just wasn't going to be today. Take the gun I gave you and go home after sleeping for a while or after a cup of coffee. I don't want you driving while intoxicated. I'll call you in a few days after you've had some time to think about this. If you don't want to talk to me again I'll understand."

"Let me come with you." Sam interrupts. "I took a few karate lessons when I was 10. I can help." He grasped her hands tightly in his.

"Sweetheart," she said patiently, "these creatures took out S.H.E.I.L.D.'s most capable soldiers. I don't think a few karate lessons are going to do much."

"That's fine I'll be your research guy. I'll also carry the bags of weapons for you. I'll make your hotel room cozy. Whatever you need me to do I'll do." Sam pleaded. "I can't let you go out there alone."

"What I need you to do is stay here in Lima and be safe. If you come with me I'll be so worried about you I won't be able to do my job. Plus I won't be alone. Bonnie will be with me. Just tell me one thing before I go. How are you so ok with this? I mean you just found out I'm a siren and the daughter of one of the most powerful men in the world. Why aren't you freaking out?"

Sam stroked her cheek and kissed her lips. "I always knew you were special. Granted I didn't realize you were a superhero, but I knew you were so much bigger than you claimed to be. Promise me that when you're done being Superman you'll come back to your Lois Lane, and let me get to know you again. This time we'll be completely honest with each other."

Mercedes laughed at the thought of Sam being anybody's Lois Lane. "What haven't you been honest about? You're an open book."

"That's what you think. I happen to be a man of mystery. Now promise me."

Mercedes smiled and held up her right hand. "I Promise to come back and be honest with you from this day forth." She kissed him again and handed him her car keys. "Now go to my room and sleep off that liquor. I've set the door to lock up behind you when you leave in the morning. Take my car and go home. When you see Kurt and the others tell them that my mother has sent for me in California. I've got to go, and if I don't come back I want you to know that I love you."

"Don't talk like that. You've already made a promise to come back. Don't try to renege now. Not having faith in yourself has always been your biggest weakness, and right now you can't afford to be weak. Just come home safe, and I'll let you have a rain check on this tilt-a-whirl. Now get out of here before I change my mind and keep you here safe with me." He finished by turning her in the direction of the elevator and slapping her butt.

Mercedes stepped into the elevator and turned back to Sam. "I love you."

"To the moon and back." He answered as the glass doors closed. He waved to her while watching the elevator disappear into the floor, and with one final resounding click all traces of the night's events were gone leaving him alone in the Jones' normal living room.

"I wish I could tell people that my girl is a superhero. The guys at Comic-Con would flip." Sam mused to himself. He walked up the stairs to Mercedes' room and stretched out on her bed.

Mercedes stepped out of the elevator and into the underground garage. It was a sterile all white room that was filled with rows and rows of cars and motorcycle. She bypassed them all, and went right for the Jet. "Computer, open the Jet's boarding door." The door opened and Mercedes walked on. Automatically the lights flickered to life along the walls with every step she took. Mercedes sat in the driver's seat and began to start the engine. "Computer, load Nature's Servants address. Then open the large garage door"

"Right away Siren Song." The ceiling above her slowly parted to show the night sky. Mercedes grabbed the controls, and the jet shot up into the air hovering over her backyard. She looked at the screen to her left to find her destination. She would be arriving to Mystic Falls in approximately 30 minutes.

Bonnie awoke from her nap and stretched her body out on the couch. With a deep yawn she threw her legs over the edge of it. So farher summer had been relatively calm. There were no Originals in town, no one had been drained, and nobody killed. Yep, a very uneventful start to the summer was just what she needed after a strenuous end to her sophomore year. Bonnie made the decision to go to Mystic Falls University. She planned on leaving Mystic Falls and going to an out of state college. She thought about going to a school in New York. She was accepted into both Spellman and Howard, her top two choices. However the Gilberts and the gang talked her out of it. They said that with all of the supernatural crap that they went through on any given week without a witch they wouldn't survive. The point was proven when Elena was then kidnapped by a vengeful vampire, who wanted to get back at the Salvatore brothers for some past misdeed. So she sacrificed and stayed. She couldn't leave them out to dry, right? Bonnie sighed and stood up from the couch. She wasn't going to spend another day just lying around.

Bonnie made her way upstairs to her spelling room. It was once her bedroom, but she converted it after she moved into Grams' old room. Bonnie lifted her hand and ran it across the wooden door. The spell she muttered as she did so left a faint trail of light from her tingling fingertips. When her hand reached its destination the door swung open. She had to place a locking spell on the door after Damon Salvatore found the room and the many potions it held within. He stole several of her concoctions, and then released a mass sleeping formula. Half of the town fell into a coma like sleep. They literally dropped wherever they were. There were 15 car accidents, 6 house fires, and 1 unfortunate encounter with a lawnmower. It took 3 weeks before a counter spell could be found to revive the sleeping townspeople. Damon blamed her for having such a potent potion just lying around with no cure around, and of course Elena agreed with him. Both chose to ignore the fact that Damon broke into a locked room, and then proceeded to steal and open a container that clearly read 'untested sleeping potion.'

Bonnie let out another deep sigh as she stepped into the room. When she crossed the threshold she felt a heavy weight lift from her shoulders. Lately she only felt at peace and at ease when she was practicing her craft or surrounded by her magic books and tools. The dark tan walls with their various pictures and mirrors, the 50 or so candles placed according to their color around the room, the big bookshelf that housed her spell books and ingredients, her work station, and the large pots she used for potion making all had a part in calming her frazzled nerves. Here she was in her element. Here she was all-powerful, and no one could hurt or use her. She stood for a minuet just letting the calm that the room offered fill her. Once relaxed Bonnie walked up to her bookshelf, and grabbed the newest book that she had acquired simply entitled _'Spells of Expression.'_ She carried it over to her desk to begin learning new spells.

She traced her fingers over the twirling design on the front cover of the large and old leather-bound book. She then opened it and stared in amazement at the beautiful flowing handwritten words before her. "Reader beware." She read aloud. "For in your hands you hold a book that contains spells that will drain and deplete you. Many will leave you panting in pain and exhaustion as you learn to control and use them. However, if you can master them you will know power like never before. You will be free of the spirits' and nature's hold. Your magic will be yours and yours alone. For that is the way with Expression. It grants freedom and power to all who have the strength to practice it. Within this book you will learn to control your fate and the world around you."

"Wow!" Bonnie said with a smile. Whoever wrote this book knew exactly what Expression was. Ever since she started to use it she felt more powerful. She didn't have to worry about throwing off the balance of nature or what the spirits would do to punish her. She was her own woman. Bonnie flipped through the pages looking for an interesting spell. She found a potion that reversed the effects of aging. She also found a spell that allowed others to only tell the truth. Another that created whatever illusion the caster wanted. One more that turned back time for a single day. "This book is amazing!" Bonnie shouted out.

Bonnie chose the spell that would let her change time. Who wouldn't like to go back in time to fix a mistake or two? She looked at the required items, and then paused in disgust. The ingredients called for a dead heart, blood from a loved one, and a person's life essences. Who in their right mind would kill a person just to go back a few hours? "I will never ever change time." Bonnie whispered in horror, and then quickly flipped the page in search of a less dangerous spell. A few flipped pages later she found a simple and harmless looking spell that grants someone the speed of a vampire. Bonnie smiled, thinking that it would be fun to challenge and beat the vamps in her life to a race. It might even prove useful for Matt to use if some more big bad vampires came to town. That way he would have a chance to run away if necessary.

Bonnie gathered the materials she needed then brought them over to her workstation. The instructions said that she needed to say the first part of the incantation. If she did it correctly a strong wind should whip around her. Then after mixing the ingredients she would need to dip a crystal into the mixture and say the last lines of the spell. Once the spell was completed and as long as she had the crystal amulet on her person she could use it to move with vampire like speed. Bonnie leaned over the book and said the first half of the Spell.

"Illos qui vivunt sine vita, qui vigent in tenebris, qui movent quasi ventus" Nothing happened. There wasn't even a small breeze let alone a great whipping wind. Bonnie wasn't surprised. It usually took quite a few tries before she could figure out exactly how she needed to recite an incantation to make it work. She read the spell once more but a little louder and with more force. Still nothing. She tried a few more times, but the results were the same. The only difference was that now she had a pounding headache leaving rushing waves of pain behind her eyes.

Bonnie rubbed her tired temples before she forced herself to concentrate. "Try again." She urged herself. As she read the spell out once more she felt a small chill run down her spine accompanied by a light tingling sensation throughout her body. When she and Grams started to practice the craft together Grams told her that the chill and tingle meant that the magic was now paying attention. It was gathering around her, and ready to be directed. Encouraged Bonnie repeated the first half of the spell. At the end of her lines she felt a small barely tangible breeze drift around her.

Again and again Bonnie repeated the incantation, and each time the wind got a little bit stronger. It moved from a small zephyr to a large gust. Bonnie stood on wobbling knees and gripped the table with shaking hands. The pain had spread from behind her eyes to the rest of her body. Why the hell did such a small spell need so much energy to be cast? She was tired and needed to stop, but she continued. She was too close to stop now. She sucked in a deep steadying breath, and with as much force as she could manage Bonnie called out the lines again. This time what felt like a gale force wind came rushing at her. Her cardigan was nearly ripped from her shoulders, and her hair whipped about slapping her in the face. The wind pushed her back, and she stumbled into her chair.

Just as quickly as it came the wind disappeared. It just stopped. "I think that was it." Bonnie wheezed out. Shakily she stood and grabbed the white crystal lying on the table. She dipped it into the mixture and stirred. "Vestra celeritate i concupisces, da mihi eum, sit hoc alica incipiunt." Bonnie raised the crystal from the bowl and took three unsteady steps back. She halfheartedly ran across the room. There was nothing different about the jog. It wasn't at a vampire's speed.

Bonnie slowly made her way back to the workstation and tried again. She felt the wind push her around again, and as soon as it stopped she dipped the crystal into the mixture while forcefully calling out the second half of the incantation. She ran, and again it was at a normal speed. Bonnie cried out in frustration and threw the crystal to the table. She repeated her actions for a third time. At the end of the spell the crystal slowly absorbed the mixture surrounding it. When all of the liquid was gone Bonnie was left with a gray stone streaked with silver.

She took one step after another, and before she could blink Bonnie crashed into the door. With a loud groan she rubbed her nose and forehead. Bonnie rose to her feet so quickly it threw her off-balance and again she fell. "Damn it!" She cursed. "Slowly Bonnie, slowly." Bonnie rose to her feet once more, this time prepared for the rush of speed. She opened the door and took a few tentative steps forward. A small smile broke across her face when she didn't crash into anything or fall. She took a few more mindful steps these faster than the last. In those few steps she made it all the way across the hall in two blinks. "A little faster now." She encouraged herself. Bonnie moved swiftly back down the hallway. On her next attempt she decided to run, and she practically flew across the hall at a neck breaking speed. Her stop was a little rough as she bumped into the wall. After a few more attempts Bonnie could control her speed and stop without injuring herself. Now it was time to explore the rest of the house.

Bonnie loomed over the stairs. One wrong step in her hurry could be fatal. With a quick breath she carefully made her way down the steps. Successes! Bonnie ran around the house, and in less than 10 seconds she had been through every room. After her sixth tour including the upstairs and down Bonnie walked to the door. "Time to take this show outside." She flung the door open, and was surprised to see the moon so high in the sky. How could it be night already? She must have been in her room learning the spell longer than she thought even if it only felt like an hour or two. Bonnie checked her phone for the time. It was 3:00am. Oh well. A quick run wouldn't kill her.

Bonnie took off into the night as quickly as a hoe takes off panties. She urged her feet faster and faster as she bypassed cars and houses, which soon gave way to trees and the concrete under her feet became dirt. She pushed herself forward until the scenery was now nothing but a blur. Her hair and cardigan whipped around her just like in the spell room. She understood now about the strong wind that the spell first introduced. As she ran she was creating her own gale force wind. If this came with the territory, Bonnie could see the allure of vampirism. She was practically running on air. Her feet barley having time to touch the ground before they were lifted once more. Mirth soon bubbled up to her lips and a loud joyful laugh burst through them.

Bonnie stopped in her tracks as her phone began to ring. It was Caroline. Bonnie ignored the call and stuffed the phone in her pocket. She would call her in the morning. She ran back to her house and collapsed on the couch, still giggling despite her panting breath. Immensely pleased with herself Bonnie decided to reward her weary body with a nice hot bath and then a long deep sleep. She was exhausted, and her entire body was in pain. She had pushed herself too far and all on an empty stomach. She stood with a low groan and stretched her aching muscles. Before she could take another step the phone rang again. With a frustrated grunt Bonnie answered the phone without looking. "Yes, Caroline?"

""Hey B, dad has been taken. I just received a frantic message from him as the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters was being attacked. He needs us for a search and rescue." It wasn't Caroline. It was her sister Mercedes. Bonnie's breath caught in her throat. Their dad had been taken? By who? What evil genus could best Nick Fury?

"Ok. I'll get myself together, and then we'll meet up. Send me the message that you got from dad." She replied.

"Send me your address and I'll be on my way. Later." Mercedes hung up after her curt response.

Bonnie then hung up her phone. She wondered, how all of S.H.I.E.L.D could be taken down. They only hired the best of the best and they had some of the most powerful people working for them. Iron Man, The Hulk, Black Widow, Hawk Eye, Captain America, and Thor. How many people had Norse gods on their team? Bonnie went to retrieve her tablet from the charger on the computer desk. Waiting for her was her father's message. Bonnie quickly pressed play and watched the video. Bonnie watched the agents struggle against the unknown enemy and fail. When her father was snatched by one she thought he was a goner, but he blasted her away. The creature regrouped then grabbed him again just as the screen went black.

"Shit." Bonnie hissed. She had never seen anything like that, and after 4 years of dealing with vampires and their craziness that was saying something. Those things had killed all of the agents on the screen. They disposed of them as if they were ants under their boots. What if there wasn't anyone to save? What if her father had been killed already? Bonnie could feel the rising panic threaten to overtake her and leave her paralyzed. What if she didn't have the power to take down those things? "Stop it Bonnie! Get a grip!" She scolded herself. She couldn't go through the loss of another family member and she wouldn't. When Mercedes came they would figure out where the S.I.E.L.D. agents were and how to kill those creatures.

Bonnie pushed through her doubt and ran around the house gathering the materials she needed. The first stop was the spell room. She grabbed as many of the pre-made potions as she could carry. Then took them downstairs and laid them on the coffee table. On her second trip she gathered even more potions, and she cleared her shelf of all of its ingredients. Just as Bonnie placed the contents on the table with the others there was a knock on the door. Bonnie sped over to it and opened it.

"Boy that was fast Cedes. I'm not quite ready yet just give me a second." Bonnie explained before she could see her visitor. It wasn't Mercedes. At her doorstep stood Jeremy Gilbert holding a weak looking Elena, Tyler Lockwood supporting an equally weak looking Caroline, and the Salvatore brothers.

"Hey Judgy. Are you going to invite us in?" Damon Drawled, leaning against the doorway.

"What do you want Damon?" She replied.

"Come on let us in. It's important."

Bonnie rolled her eyes but moved aside. "Please won't you come in?" She says over her shoulder as she walks further into the house. "Why are you all here at this time of night?" Bonnie grabbed her backpack from beside the computer desk and began filling it with the potions.

"What is your problem Itchy Witch? You're more irritable than usual."

"Damon." Stefan chided. "We need Bonnie's help so please don't antagonize her." Tyler helped Caroline take a seat on the couch, and Jeremy placed Elena beside her. Caroline looked around at all of the potions beside her but she didn't say anything.

"Bonnie something is wrong with Elena and Caroline. They both started to feel dizzy and sick earlier today. I mean it was all of a sudden. One minute they were fine and the next they were both on the floor unconscious. We were able to bring them around shortly after, but we think it might be a spell of some sort." Jeremy told her.

"Mmm hmm." Bonnie muttered. She wasn't really paying attention. She was too busy double checking her potions and ingredients. "Hold that thought." Bonnie raced up the stairs without a backwards glance. Her friends sat open-mouthed as they watched her disappear before their eyes. They were even more shocked when she whizzed back into the room carrying an arm load of books.

"What the hell was that?" Shouted Damon.

"A new spell I'm working on." Bonnie replied before she ran back upstairs. She dashed into the spell room once more and stared at the books on the shelf. She ran her hands over them. The only ones left were the old books whose spells she could no longer do thanks to the spirits. Bonnie turned to her work station and saw _Spells of Expression_. She grabbed it and hurried back downstairs. She placed it on the table. Then grabbed her backpack.

"New spell huh. Kind of cool I guess, but either way I'm glad your head is in the right place. Now let's search these books for what's bothering Elena and Blondie." Damon commented as he grabbed a book off the table and began to flip through its pages. Without a word Bonnie snatched it out of his hands then stuffed it in her bag along with the others and the gray stone from her pocket. She walked over to the cabinet against the wall beside a silent Tyler. She opened it, and what was inside surprised them all.

"That's what I'm talking about Judgy. Who needs spells and potions when we can just shoot them down?" Damon said walking over and palming one of the hand guns in the cabinet. Bonnie slapped his hands away and filled the bag hanging in the cabinet with a few of the guns and their ammunition.

"What's going on Bonnie? You look like you're on the warpath? Are you going somewhere?" Caroline questioned carefully.

"Yes my dad is in trouble, and my sister is coming so we can go save him."

"Sister?" Caroline, Elena, and Jeremy asked in unison.

"You can't leave now." Damon demanded. "Elena is sick. She may even be dying, and you're the only one with the voodoo to save her." He paused, "And Blondie too. We need your help."

Bonnie continued her business and said "Well you're not getting it tonight."

"Are you kidding? You are going to go on some wild goose chase with some sister that no one has heard of, for some father that no one has seen. Your two best friends have been there for you and you're just going to leave them to their fate." Damon ground out harshly.

Bonnie whirled around, her own anger rising. "No!" she shouted. "I'm not choosing same random father and sister over them. I'm choosing my father Nick and Sister Mercedes. I'm choosing my family. I'm choosing myself. When you two came into town all you brought with you is death. I have lost and sacrificed for all of you so many times. My grandmother died to save you two." She pointed at the two brothers. "All because Elena couldn't live without Stefan. Then you two proceeded to kill my mother to save Elena. Let's see, after that my grandmother came to warn me again from trying to do too much saving Elena. Then Tyler was killed so we could break Klaus' hold on him. So we could save Elena. Then trying to bring him back for Caroline I ended up losing my grandmother again. I've probably condemned her to a life in hell! The spirits are so displeased with me that they are blocking my magic. I think I'm done saving and helping Elena and Caroline for now. I'm running out of family to sacrifice." Then Bonnie turned to Elena and Caroline. "It's not that I don't love you guys, or I don't want to help. I just can' right now. I've lost everyone I care about for you. I refuse to lose anyone else."

Suddenly the living room was flooded by a bright light through the windows. It was soon followed by a swift knock on the door. Bonnie broke away from her friends and opened the door. Mercedes stood before her. "Bonnie." Mercedes breathed out. The two sisters fell upon each other in a frenzy of hugs and tears.

. Bonnie crushed her sister to her and choked out in her ear, "Hey little sis." The two young women pulled apart and stared at one another_. Seven years, _Bonnie thought as she caressed Mercedes' cheek_. I haven't seen this face in seven years. _

"Are you ready?" Mercedes inquired as she looked around. Her eyes fell on the small group around her sister's living room. She shot Bonnie a questioning glance.

"Almost." Bonnie said. Then she hoisted her backpack up over her shoulders. "Guys I have to go. If I get time I'll look through my books and online to see if I can find a reason for whatever is the matter with you two. I just really need-"

"Not going to happen Bennett. You are needed here." Damon interrupted.

"Damon!" Stefan exclaimed.

"Just leave it Damon. Bonnie's right. I've caused her nothing but trouble. She can't keep letting her family be the price of my safety." Elena said tearfully. Bonnie tried not to roll her eyes. She was grateful that Elena wasn't angry, but she did not have time for a woe is Elena party either.

Caroline struggled to her feet and made her way to Bonnie. She wrapped her arms around her shoulder and whispered, "Don't mind them. We'll figure all of this out ourselves and we'll be fine. Go and save your dad, and if there is anything you need tell me. I'll make sure you get it. Just hopefully when you get back you'll tell us what exactly is going on, and maybe we'll get to formally meet your sister and dad,"

"Thanks Care. When I get back we'll have a long talk." Bonnie answered gratefully.

"Looking forward to it. Come on guys. Let's head out and let Bonnie handle her business." Caroline reached out a hand for Tyler and he came to support her.

"I know what it's like to lose your family because of what you are and who you know." Tyler told her as he placed a hand on her arm. "My dad, Mason, and my mom all died because of this supernatural shit. I'm all that is left of the Lockwoods and it is the loneliest thing ever knowing it. I wish that I had a chance to save them, but I didn't. You have a chance, and I want you to take it. Good luck Bonnie." He gave her arm a small squeeze then he looked to Caroline. The two made their way toward the door followed by the rest of the gang. On his way out Damon paused and glared at Bonnie.

"If anything happens to Elena because of your selfishness, I'll never forget or forgive this."

"That's funny. I've never forgotten nor forgiven you or your brother for my mother and grandmother. The only reason you both are still alive is because of Elena. Don't threaten me Damon. If Elena does die, it's you that has to worry about me." The two glared at each other for a moment longer.

Damon nodded his head and smirked. "I'm glad we understand each other then."

"Goodbye Damon." Bonnie said without emotion. Damon gave another curt nod before he walked out of the door, and Bonnie shut it behind him. She turned to face her sister. "Hi!"

Mercedes shook her head with a laugh. "Let's grab your stuff and head out." Mercedes lifted up the bag that Bonnie wasn't carrying and they both headed outside after Bonnie turned off the last of the lights. Bonnie locked the door and the sisters walked over to the jet. "So uh. Nice group of friends you have there." Mercedes teased nudging Bonnie with her elbow. Bonnie threw her free arm around her sister's shoulder and laughed with her.

"Yeah that Damon is a piece of work." The two sisters boarded the jet and took their seats.

"Computer, Nature's Servant has been retrieved. Program in the last known coordinates of the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters." Mercedes commanded.

"Right away." the computer answered. Soon the directions were on the screen in front of them. Mercedes raised the jet up high into the sky.

"Are you ready to kick some ass together Cedes?" Bonnie asked, glancing over at her sister.

"I am." Mercedes replied putting the jet on autopilot. "I just have one little call to make first." Bonnie watched her as she pulled out her phone and dialed someone's number. "Hi Hale. How's my favorite cousin doing? I need a little information, and I'm hoping you can tell me." Bonnie listened as Mercedes explained their problem to whoever was on the phone. "Yeah ok. I'll send you the video and then you can get back to me. Hurry Hale. We are on our way to the crash site right now. Alright Thanks. Love you too. Bye."

"Who was that?" Bonnie questioned.

"That was my cousin Hale. He is the Acting Ash for the Light Fae. He is going to research our mystery creatures, and see how we can get rid of them."

**AN: So sorry it has been 2 months since I posted this story. With school starting and me having the flu and strep throat I haven't had much time to work on it. I already have chapters 3 and 4 mapped out and they both should be uploaded in the next week or so. Just a little FYI I haven't watched much of TVD this season so I'm not sticking to what exactly went on in the show for those characters. **

**I used Google translate to help me change Bonnie's spell into Latin. I don't speak Latin so I have no clue how wrong or right it really is. The spell in English is "those who live without life, who thrive in darkness, who move like the wind... your speed i do covet, give it to me, let this spell begin."**

**How was everyone feeling about Mercy's cousin? Did anyone guess Hale from Lost Girl would make an appearance when you learned Mercy was fae and a siren? Any way please leave a review, and tell me what you think.**


End file.
